Game Changer
by OMG.Its Janice
Summary: My take on the season 6 final with Callie and Arizona... Shonda promised a game-changer... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my take on the Season 6 final with Callie & Arizona. I'm not sure if I like it or not, I had another idea that I wanted to run with but it was just proving really difficult to write! Anyway, I started this and thought I would see what the opinions were and if it was worth continuing…..

Anyway, hopefully some of you enjoy… Please read and review it really helps… Thanks J x

Greys Anatomy is the products of Shonda Rhimes and ABC...

HERE WE GO:

"You need to take them and leave" Callie said as firmly as she could even though she was shaking inside.

"Are you a surgeon?" Mr Clark questioned

Callie hesitated a moment, she had heard whispers that he was on the hunt for surgeons.

"It isn't a difficult question – are the two of you surgeons?"

"She isn't. I am" Callie said quickly and squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the pain to hit her.

"Who is she then?"

"She's Ruby's adoptive mother" Callie said opening her eyes and turning to see Arizona still crouched over Ruby muttering to herself.

"She's dressed like you" Mr Clark said softly

"We let her come in on Ruby's pre-op" Callie said lying through her teeth

"So you're a surgeon?" Mr Clark questioned again

Callie felt tears springing to her eyes. She knew what was about to happen. She didn't want to die and her last words to Arizona were the venomous ones she had spat in the lobby.

Mr Clark pointed the gun at her.

"I didn't come here to kill all these people today. I just wanted Sheppard, Webber and Grey. I'm sorry" He almost whispered

The silence was overwhelming for Callie. She stood braced ready for the inevitable but it wasn't coming. All she could think about was her future and her life with Arizona. Suddenly having children together seemed trivial. She would happily take a future with Arizona without children; she would be more than happy with just dogs and chickens.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Arizona vaguely heard the conversation between Callie and Mr Clark. It all seemed so distant, so unreal. She wanted to scream for Callie to get out of the way, that Mr Clark should take her. This was her PEDS wing. But she was glued to the floor, in a trance like state. Memories of her brother overwhelmed her, was he this scared when he was killed in combat? How would her parents cope with losing their second child? Before she could register any further thoughts she heard the deafening sound of the gun being fired three times. She threw her head down unable to look up. She couldn't turn around to see Callie dead.

"Arizona" a soft whisper was heard against Ruby's crying

Arizona didn't react, she couldn't move. She couldn't handle this, she shouldn't have to handle this.

"Arizona…. Please…. I… need…. Help" Callie whispered from the floor.

Arizona turned around with tears streaming down her face and she saw the sight that she had been dreading. Callie was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She had her hands gripped to her chest trying to control the bleeding that was coming from her three bullet wounds.

Arizona wanted to run away and pretend that this wasn't happening, but Callie needed her now.

She dropped to her knees and stroked her face.

"You're going to be okay. I promise" Arizona said holding eye contact.

"He shot… me" Callie choked out struggling to catch her breath.

Arizona carefully moved Callie's hands to inspect her wounds and roll her over to check for exit wounds.

"Oh God" Arizona couldn't help but mutter

"How bad?" Callie gasped out

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Arizona said as she reached for the gauze on the tray.

She quickly pressed them to the front of Callie's chest, her left lower abdomen and the left side of her chest. Callie squeezed her eyes shut in agony.

"If I die…" Callie began before Arizona cut her off

"You're going to be fine. I just need to get some supplies" Arizona said

"Please… don't leave me" Callie almost begged

"I just need to run down the hall baby. I'll be in a second" Arizona promised kissing her forehead.

Before either of them could react the door swung open. Arizona braced herself for the second coming of Mr Clark. This time she wasn't scared. If Callie didn't make it then she had no reason to live anyway.

"Dr Robbins… I heard gun shots" Jane the nurse said with her eyes widening in shock when she saw Callie on the floor.

"He killed Martha. We called down to the base unit" Jane said quickly

"I need help here Jane. She has three GSW's to the chest with no exit wounds. I need blood, a chest tube kit, oxygen, morphine… I need whatever you can carry" Arizona instructed

"Of course Dr. Robbins. I'll be as quick as I can" She said seeing Callie becoming weaker by the second.

"Hey, hey… come on talk to me" Arizona ordered Callie as she saw her eyes getting heavy

"Would you mind just kissing me?" Callie whispered almost nervously

Arizona smiled as tears streamed down her face.

She moved her head down to Callie and looked deep into her eyes. Callie raised her right hand and cupped Arizona's face. As their lips touched electricity shot through them both. The kiss was soft, delicate, passionate, desperate but full of love.

"I missed that" Arizona said sadly

"Me too" Callie whispered before gasping in agony.

"I'm going to make you better and then we'll sort everything out" Arizona promised

Jane came running into the room pushing a trolley with everything they needed to help Callie.

Arizona quickly grabbed the chest tube and cut the side of Callie's scrub top which was now soaked through with blood.

"Paul the new intern is grabbing the pain meds Dr Robbins. I didn't have my key to the cabinet" Jane said

Arizona knew that she didn't have time to wait for the pain meds. Callie needed the chest tube now.

"Okay, Calliope this is going to hurt okay. But I need to get the tube in place okay?" Arizona said softly as she watched Jane begin the IV in her right arm to transfuse the blood.

"Please, don't…. cut… me" Callie whispered gasping for air.

"I have to sweetheart. I'm sorry" Arizona said

Arizona hesitated before taking the scalpel to Callie's already injured side. When Callie winced in agony again Arizona knew that she needed to do this.

She slowly took the scalpel and made the incision cutting into her ex-girlfriends skin.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Callie screamed in agony causing Arizona to pull back quickly

"Calliope, please you need to be quiet" Arizona said coming in close to her face and wiping the damp sweat from her forehead.

Callie's breathing was ragged as she panted in agony.

"I need to get this tube in. Once I have it in place you'll be able to breathe easier. Your lung is down" Arizona said before picking up the tube and slowly inserting it into the open wound

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Arizonnnnnnna! Please" Callie screamed

"Jane shut her up" Arizona said firmly as she continued

Jane hesitated before picking up fresh gauze and shoving it in her boss' ex-girlfriends mouth.

Callie still screamed in pain but it was much less audible. The pain was so unbearable that Callie felt tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I'm in" Arizona said indicating for Jane to remove the gauze from Callie's mouth

"You did great" Arizona smiled at her before kissing her quickly on the lips again.

Callie did feel a huge pressure lift from her chest but the agony she was in was excruciating.

Arizona inspected her wounds as Jane cut through her scrub top she was wearing.

"I'll check on the pain meds Dr Robbins" Jane said standing up

Just as Jane stood up Paul the Intern came running through the door with pain medication and a gurney.

"I thought this would be easier" He said

"Okay, let's carefully lift her" Arizona instructed as the three of them surrounded Callie.

Callie again screamed in agony as they lifted her to the gurney. Arizona winced as she watched Callie suffer in so much pain.

"Call down to the base unit again and tell them we need help. I need to get her to surgery now! Also, let's move Ruby out of here" Arizona ordered as she injected one of Callie's lines with pain medication.

She propped Callie up with three pillows so that she was almost in an upright position.

"This should help with your breathing" Arizona said softly.

"I'm cold" Callie whispered concentrating on her breathing.

Arizona grabbed a blanket and placed it over Callie's legs knowing that it wouldn't make that much difference but just humouring her girlfriend… ex-girlfriend.

"I still…. Love you Arizona" Callie whispered again

Arizona smiled

"I still love you too. I could never stop"

"I don't need children" Callie whispered looking deep into Arizona's eyes.

"No… no, we'll have children. We'll have the perfect family and we'll be so happy. I love you and I can't live without you so you need to be strong and hold on for me" Arizona said firmly

"You really want kids with me?" Callie smiled

"I do" Arizona smiled genuinely

"Could you kiss me again?" Callie asked

"You do know when you're better that you're going to have to actually make some effort and kiss me" Arizona joked causing Callie to smile

Arizona leaned down and again slowly and softly kissed Callie deeply. The kiss was perfect until Arizona heard Callie groan in pain and her body go limp.

"Callie?" Arizona screamed as she pulled back and checked her over.

"Don't do this Callie!" Arizona said putting pressure on her chest with her knuckles

"What happened?" Jane asked as she came running back into the room.

"She's crashing. I need a crash cart, intubation kit and get some help!" Arizona screamed.

Arizona began compressions, pounding on her girlfriend's chest and breathing oxygen into her lungs.

"Don't do this Calliope" Arizona said as she pounded on Callie's chest

Jane brought the crash cart to Arizona who quickly fired it up and shocked life back into her lover. It took two attempts before they had a rhythm.

"Her chest is full of blood, she needs a thoracotamy" Arizona said panicked

"I just called down, they have the shooter surrounded, but we can't leave yet" Jane said scared of Arizona's reaction.

When the monitors started to screech again Arizona knew that she needed to react.

"10 blade"

"You're opening her up here? She isn't even intubated" Jane said shocked

"I don't have a choice. She's losing too much blood" Arizona justified

Jane handed her the scalpel as she cleaned Callie's chest with betadine.

Arizona exhaled as she cut down the middle of Callie's chest. Jane grabbed the rib spreader and handed it to Arizona.

Once Callie was open Arizona began trying to repair the bleed that was threatening her life.

"Get me the phone" Arizona ordered

Jane handed her the phone and dialled down to the base unit as instructed

"Teddy, it's Arizona… I need help! I have Callie's chest open here…"

"You've opened her chest?" Teddy questioned

"She was bleeding out. I've tied off the artery but the damage is severe, I need an OR"

"Arizona, keep her stable. I'm coming up" Teddy said before hanging up.

Three minutes later Teddy, the Chief and a security officer came running through the door.

"Jesus" She said as she saw Arizona with her hands deep in Callie's chest and blood everywhere.

"She losing too much blood Teddy. Her liver is almost torn in two. I've packed it off. Her heart is empty…" Arizona said as Teddy pulled on gloves and joined Arizona.

"I'll intubate" the chief spoke up making his way to Callie's head.

They worked for 15 minutes trying to stem Callie's internal bleeding and stabilize her enough to move her.

"Grab me the phone" Teddy ordered Jane "Call down and ask for Owen Hunt"

"Owen, I need for you to get me a team together and have them meet me in the OR" Teddy ordered into the phone

"Teddy, the hospital is evacuated. We'll have to move to Seattle Pres"

"Callie's chest is open Owen and she is losing blood quicker than we can give it. She won't survive an ambulance journey. I need her in an OR on bypass within in 10 minutes" Teddy said with the phone pinned to her ear whilst she worked inside Callie.

"Okay, I'll have them there ready" Owen said before hanging up.

"Okay, listen up I need a team now. I need two residents, 4 scrubs nurses and an anaesthetist"

"Count me in Sir" Avery said quickly along with a group of nurses

"What's going on?" Christina questioned

"Teddy and Arizona have Callie's chest opened up stairs. They need and OR now"

"Oh God!" Christina sighed "I'm in"

"You're exhausted Christina" Owen replied

"I'm fine" Christina said determined

Ben also agreed to head into the OR with the team.

Meanwhile back in PEDS, Teddy, Arizona and Webber were all frantically trying to save Callie.

"Okay, Arizona I can feel a hole underneath her heart, I need you to cover it and then we can move" Teddy said as she guided Arizona's finger to the hole.

"You have it?" Teddy asked before stepping back

Arizona was unable to speak, she just simply nodded as she climbed onto the gurney.

"Okay, let's move" Teddy ordered as they pushed the gurney towards the elevator

When they reached the OR, the team were already scrubbed in and waiting for them.

"Okay, Avery I need for you to take over from Dr Robbins and keep the hole in her heart closed" Teddy instructed as they carefully moved Callie to the OR table.

"Don't let go" Arizona whispered to him before she would remove her hand

"I have it" Avery promised looking into her eyes.

Arizona moved to Callie's head and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Stay strong baby. Fight with everything you have. Fight for our future" Arizona whispered into her ear.

Arizona walked into the scrub room and leaned against the wall as she watched Teddy and Webber clean their hands and arms.

"I'll do everything I can Arizona" Teddy promised

"Thank-you" Arizona whispered

Arizona stayed in the scrub room looking out of the glass window as the surgeons worked on the love of her life. She couldn't believe this was happening. Yesterday she thought her world was falling apart because she and Callie were separated and now here she was about to lose her forever.

Is it worth continuing? I'm considering the possibility of having Callie die and seeing how Arizona copes but I don't know if I could handle that! What do you think? x


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

"Arizona, I'm so sorry…" Teddy began

"No!" Arizona screamed

"I did everything I could, but the damage to her heart, lungs and liver was too severe. I'm so sorry Arizona" Teddy apologised

"I can't live without her. Please Teddy do something, anything" Arizona begged with tears streaming down her face and her entire body trembling.

Teddy just remained still as she watched her friend break down in front of her.

"I want children with her, I want a family and a life with her! She died saving my life. She died thinking that I didn't love her enough to have her children… she died…" Arizona said with realisation hitting her.

"She knew how much you loved her Arizona and she died saving you because that's how much she loved you" Teddy said gently trying to offer some consolation.

"I told her that I didn't trust her. I told her that I wasn't convinced that she was in love with me. She took three bullets in the chest to protect me even though I said those things. Why did this happen Teddy?" Arizona questioned

"I don't know Arizona. All I know is that you need to be strong for Callie. She wouldn't want you in pain, she would want for you to go on and be happy. It won't happen straight away, but eventually. You need to live for her now" Teddy said

"I have no future without her" Arizona said blankly

"Arizona, you can't think like that. The next few weeks will be extremely difficult. But you need to speak to her family, organise her funeral…"

"I can't bury her in the ground, I won't leave her there. I don't want her in the morgue either. I want her with me" Arizona said frantically

"Arizona, you need to stop. Callie is gone. You need to accept it" Teddy said firmly

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Arizona screamed

"Arizona! Arizona! Arizona, come on… you need to wake up" Teddy said gently shaking the PED surgeon who was clearly having a nightmare on the floor of the scrub room.

"Don't take her to the morgue" Arizona said as soon as she opened her eyes.

"We're not Arizona, we're taking her to the ICU" Teddy informed her.

"What? The ICU? She isn't dead?" Arizona questioned clearly confused.

"No, there were complications but we've managed to repair everything we can for now. It's highly likely that further surgery will be needed but for now we're done. She was becoming hypothermic, so we closed and now we're setting her up in the ICU" Teddy explained

"I dreamt that she died, that you couldn't save her. It was so real" Arizona said with tears falling again.

"She's alive, she's critical and the next 48 hours are crucial but for now she's here. So why don't you go and sit with her…" Teddy offered

Arizona just softly smiled through tears.

"Are you keeping her here or can she be moved to Seattle Presbyterian?" Arizona questioned

"I'm keeping her here for the next couple of hours. If her condition remains the same, then we can transfer her" Teddy informed her friend.

"Arizona, you may want to change before you sit with her" Teddy said indicating to Arizona's scrubs that were saturated with Callie's blood.

"I didn't even realise" Arizona mutters "I'll just grab a change"

Arizona walked down the hall and grabbed fresh scrubs before changing and washing her hands and face. She quickly made her way to the ICU where Callie was. When Arizona walked into the room, Teddy and two nurses were attending to her.

"Is she doing okay?" Arizona asked

"We're just warming her up. She's on 100% oxygen but that's to be expected at the moment as you know" Teddy told her walking towards her.

"You saved her life Arizona. If you hadn't have opened her chest up there, then she wouldn't be here now"

"She saved my life. She stepped between me and that man. She told him that I wasn't a surgeon. I should have told him the truth. I let him shoot her" Arizona said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Arizona walked towards the bed and pulled a chair up next to Callie. She lightly stroked her face and then held her hand.

"I love you" Arizona simply stated

She knew that now wasn't the time for big declarations of love, that Callie wouldn't hear a word of it. So she opted to keep it simple.

She sat holding her hand for hours and looking at the monitors. She was waiting for something to go wrong, for the monitors to start screeching.

"Arizona, we're going to move her now" Teddy said as she pulled open the door to the ICU.

"Where is she going?"

"Seattle Pres. Derek and Karev are there…"

"Are they doing okay?" Arizona questioned

"Both are fine. Derek is sitting up and Alex is conscious and lucid. We just need to get Callie through now" Teddy said.

"I'm riding in the ambulance with her" Arizona simply stated

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Teddy smiled

"Okay, let's get her ready for transport" Teddy said to the nurses and the paramedics behind her.

Arizona stepped back as they began attending to Callie. She quickly grabbed the side of the bed as they pushed her through the empty halls of the hospital they all loved.

"It's unbelievable isn't it" Teddy said

"How could one man create such devastation?" Arizona asked

The journey to the hospital was quick and uneventful, Callie stayed stable the entire journey which Arizona was thankful for. When they reached the new hospital they quickly unloaded her.

"Let's get her straight to the ICU and I want new chest films straight away" Teddy ordered as they walked through the doors.

"Oh God Torres!" Mark said as he saw his best friend for the first time being wheeled through the entrance.

"Now isn't the time Mark. I need to get her to the ICU" Teddy said never stopping the gurney from moving.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Arizona as he stopped her walking and pulled her into a hug.

"No" Arizona simply stated

"Torres is a fighter. She won't leave you without a fight" Mark told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"She saved my life Mark" Arizona simply stated

"Arizona, hi, how's Callie?" Lexie asked approaching them.

"She's doing okay, she's critical but seems stable for now. She's on 100% oxygen. Teddy said we just need to be patient" Arizona softly smiled

"What were her injuries?" Lexie enquired

"She took three bullets to the chest, her left lung collapsed, her heart was torn with two arteries severed, her liver was torn in two, her left kidney was damaged and her bladder was perforated" Arizona detailed

"Oh God" Lexie and Mark both said in unison

"Teddy did an amazing job" Arizona smiled "How's Karev?"

"He's doing well, he's sore and little mad that he got shot but he's going to be fine." Lexie smiled

"That's good news. Tell him I'll stop by later" Arizona nodded

"I will. Thanks Dr Robbins. You know Callie will be fine." Lexie tried to encourage

Arizona just nodded before adding "I'm going to go and sit with her"

"Hey baby, I know you're pretty tired but you need to wake up soon" Arizona said to her as she kissed her head and adjusted her blankets "Karev and Sheppard are both awake and you're the only one falling behind, I know you don't want them to beat you" Arizona smiled trying to encourage Callie's competitive side.

Hours passed and Callie's condition remained the same. Her left kidney wasn't functioning properly so she was placed on a small amount of dialysis to help the function.

Arizona stayed glued to her side for the entire Friday night. The nurses encouraged her to take a break promising that they would care for her just fine but Arizona remained adamant.

11:00AM Saturday morning, Arizona was pulled from her thoughts when Chief Webber knocked on the glass doors of the ICU before entering.

"How's she doing?"

"No change yet" Arizona sighed

"We're re-opening the hospital Monday morning, I understand that you will need to be with Dr Torres for a few days but I would appreciate if you would be able to reassure and instruct your staff at some point" Webber told Arizona

"It seems too soon to be open" Arizona said to herself more than anybody else

"We'll be moving Derek and Karev Monday morning. Hopefully if Callie's condition is strong enough we'll move her back too. That way you can stay with her but also check on your unit" Webber continued

"I'm not leaving her here alone"

"Of course. The police are outside Arizona, they would like a few minutes of your time to discuss what happened. Can you step outside for a moment?" Webber asked

"I'd rather not. Calliope could wake at any point and I want to be here. She'll be scared"

"Arizona, the police were quite insistent. We held them off last night"

"The asshole that did this is dead. What the hell do they want to know?" Arizona asked infuriated

"It's procedure Dr Robbins" Webber said sternly

Arizona sighed and decided to get the interview over before Callie woke up. That way she wouldn't have to leave her once she was conscious.

"I'll be back in a few minutes baby" Arizona said kissing her forehead before following Webber down the corridor.

Ten minutes after Arizona left Callie alone; she slowly fluttered her eyes open. It took her a minute to gather her surroundings but realising she was in an intensive care unit quickly reminded her of the events that led her here. She slowly managed to slightly turn her head to the left looking for Arizona but the chair next to her was empty. She then slowly turned her head as much as she could to the right only to be greeted by an unfamiliar nurse.

"Hey there Callie, you're doing great" The nurse smiled reassuring her.

Where was Arizona? Did she get hurt too? Was she still mad at her? Did she not mean it when she said that she did want kids? Did she just imagine all of that whilst she was unconscious?

Callie's mind swirled with a thousand thoughts, she was totally helpless. The tube in her throat restricted her from speaking and her entire body was numb. She looked at the nurse with pleading eyes hoping she would shed some light on the situation.

"Your doctor will be round shortly Callie. You just need to rest now" The nurse smiled squeezing her hand

Callie closed her eyes as sleep overpowered her. She wanted Arizona and she wasn't here.

Arizona walked back into the room 15 minutes later furious that the interview took so long.

"She woke up for a couple of minutes Dr Robbins" The young nurse smiled at her

"Oh My God! Why didn't somebody come to find me?" Arizona asked annoyed

Arizona made her way to Callie's head and kissed her cheek.

"Calliope, it's time to wake up again" She encouraged into her ear "Come, on, I need to see for myself that you're awake"

Callie slowly and tiredly fluttered her eyes.

"Hey…." Arizona smiled with tears running down her face

Callie couldn't move. She wanted to speak to Arizona, she had questions that she needed answers to. Her mind was confused, she couldn't think straight.

Arizona could sense the confusion and frustration on Callie's tired face.

"You don't need to worry about anything now sweetheart okay. You're being well looked after and you're going to be fine. And everything with us, well we'll sort that out once you're ready" Arizona gently said

Arizona's word brought no comfort to Callie. She wanted answers now. She wanted to know if Arizona really wanted to be with her. Did she mean the things she said before the shooting? Or did she just feel guilty because here she was lying in a hospital bed almost dead.

"Callie, good to see you awake" Teddy said interrupting her thoughts.

"You gave us all quite a scare there. How are you feeling? Can you blink twice for me if you're experiencing any pain" Teddy asked as she looked over her chart

Callie just softly shook her head.

"Okay, that's good. You're breathing is still a little shallow, your left lung sustained a lot of damage. I know that you probably want this tube out but I'm concerned that if I bring it out too soon, your lung will just collapse again" Teddy said considering her options.

Callie looked at her with pleading eyes. She needed to speak to Arizona, she couldn't stay 'trapped' like this. Even if she only had the vent out for 20 minutes she would be happy.

"Teddy, I think that she wants it out. She's getting agitated" Arizona whispered

"Okay, Callie, I'll remove it for now but if you're breathing deteriorates then it's going straight back in okay?" Teddy surrendered

"You know the drill on the count of three, I need you to blow as hard as you can" Teddy instructed once the machines were disconnected.

Once the tube was out, Callie immediately gasped for breath and even regretted her decision. This was agony! The nurse held oxygen over her mouth and nose but the pain was excruciating.

"Slow, deep breaths" Teddy and Arizona kept repeating between them.

It seemed like it took hours but after a few minutes of gasping for air, Callie finally managed to stabilize her breathing. It still hurt like hell to take a breath but she was no longer starving for oxygen.

"We're going to keep you on the mask for a couple of hours okay" Teddy instructed as the nurse tightened it around her face.

"I need you to be honest with me Callie. On a scale of 1 to 10 how painful is it for you to take a breath?"

"6"

"We'll have to keep that closely monitored" Teddy whispered to Arizona who just nodded

"We have you on a high dose of morphine right now, but is there any other pain or discomfort you are experiencing?"

Callie just shook her head

"That's good. I'll leave you alone for a while and I'll be back in a bit" Teddy said smiling and indicating for the nurse to also give them some privacy

"Thanks for…what…you…did" Callie whispered breathlessly through her mask

"Don't thank me. Thank Arizona, she's the one that saved your life" Teddy smiled

"You had me so worried Callie" Arizona said once the doors were closed and she had Callie alone

"You said… that you didn't…trust me" Callie said

"Calliope, now is not the time for this"

"I… need… to.. know"

"You've just woken up from life saving surgery where your major organs were torn into pieces. You need to rest" Arizona ordered firmly

"You didn't mean it…. Did you?" Callie questioned

"Mean what?" Arizona asked confused

"When… you… said… that we… we will have kids…. You didn't mean it" Callie said sadly

"We have lots to discuss okay but now is not the time. You need to rest; you're doped up on medication. You're drowsy and weak. Please just relax and in a couple of days once you're a little stronger we can talk" Arizona said

"I got shot… I got shot in the chest trying to protect you….you told me to convince you that I love you…. And I almost died trying to do that… and you still… wont bend" Callie said as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I will bend. I love you okay and we will have a family one day I swear" Arizona said quickly, hoping to ease Callie's insecurities. She wanted everything Callie wanted, but they had things that they needed to get past and discuss and she didn't want to do it now. She wanted now to be easy and comfortable for Callie, not this mess she had created somehow.

"Get out" Callie said barely above a whisper

"What?" Arizona asked confused

"Leave me alone… I don't want… you here" Callie said

"Calliope, don't be ridiculous…" Arizona started before Callie cut her off

"I don't want you here out of guilt… I don't want you promising me things you don't mean because you feel guilty" Callie said gasping for breath

"You need to calm down… your lungs are weak" Arizona said placing a hand on her shoulder until Callie tried to shrug it off

"Just go… please" Callie almost pleaded

Arizona knew that staying wasn't what Callie wanted right now and it was just upsetting her and affecting her well being.

"Okay, I'll go for now… but I'm coming back" Arizona said firmly

Callie just closed her eyes unable to watch Arizona leave her room.

OKAY, THIS WAS SUCH A DIFFICULT DECISION ABOUT WHERE TO TAKE THIS CHAPTER… I HONESTLY CONSIDERED KILLING CALLIE BUT AFTER THREATS ON MY LIFE I HAD TO CHANGE MY MIND! LOL X

ANYWAY, I'M A LITTLE UP IN THE AIR FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT HOPEFULLY YOUR REVIEWS WILL KEEP ME MOTIVATED & GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION…

THANKS FOR READING

J X


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed and Arizona had stayed outside of Callie's room just watching her sleep through the glass window. She was distraught at the way their conversation had panned out. Of all the things she planned for when Callie woke up, arguing and being thrown out of her room wasn't one of them!

"She still not speaking to you?" Christina asked as she walked up to Arizona

"No, Teddy was in with her a while ago and was going through her injuries with her and she looked so upset. I just wanted to go in and hold her and tell her that it'll be okay" Arizona said sadly

"Couldn't you have just told her that you'll have brats with her?" Christina asked

"I do want children with her. I just didn't want to talk about it whilst she was so sick and just woke up from surgery!" Arizona moaned in frustration

"Whatever. I was going to go in and see her but since she's asleep I'll just come back" Christina said before walking away.

Another hour passed and Callie woke up feeling scared and alone. She wanted Arizona but she felt so lost and confused by everything. She couldn't think straight and it was beginning to scare her.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to wake up" Mark said standing from the chair next to her.

"Mark" Callie whispered her voice breaking with emotion

"Teddy said you're doing great" Mark said as he carefully embraced her as she cried into his shoulder

After a few minutes Mark gently pulled back as Callie's crying subsided.

"I argued with Arizona" Callie simply said as Mark made himself comfortable on the edge of her bed

"I know"

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she's pretty upset herself"

"When I was in that room and I thought I was going to die, I would have given anything to just have one more chance at spending my life with her… just her…. Just the two of us" Callie said between breaths

"So what happened when you woke up?" Mark questioned

"She wasn't here… Everything seems so messed up and unreal… I don't know what I'm dreaming and what's happened" Callie said

"She was here Callie. The police pulled her outside to interview her about the shooting"

"I want to be with her Mark. I love her so much… but I can't keep giving in… what do I have to do to prove my love for her?…. Does she not want to be with me?" Callie asked

"Torres, you need to listen. She loves you. She's crazy in love with you. She sat here holding your hand and kissing your hands for 24 hours. She didn't leave your side. She cut your chest open in the middle of the PEDS floor to save your life. She wants children with you. She wants her whole life with you." Mark said firmly

"I don't want her to be with me out of pity… because I'm like this" Callie said sadly

"You're tired, weak and emotional. You need to rest. Arizona will be here for you when you're ready" Mark said

Mark stayed with Callie for a further 15 minutes until a Seattle Pres resident came in to check her incisions and lines.

After Callie was checked over, the young resident re-opened the blinds to the windows and Callie caught sight of Arizona staring at her through the windows. She considered asking the doctor to close them again but she really wanted to see Arizona as much as Arizona wanted to see her.

Callie looked at the clock on the wall in front of her and prayed that the time would go faster. She could feel Arizona staring at her, her eyes never leaving her, but she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. If she did, she knew that she would crumble. As Callie laid in the bed alone, she began to feel ill. She felt hot and if she could throw up at any point. She contemplated telling the nurse who was looking after her but she didn't want to cause unnecessary panic, besides the machines would soon start beeping if anything was wrong.

Arizona was watching Callie intently, pushing her to make eye contact with her, but Callie refused to do it. Arizona noticed her complexion change slightly and her breathing become a little more ragged then it already was. The nurse hadn't seemed to pick up on it yet. Arizona contemplated walking into the room, even to just alert the nurse to the change in Callie's condition, but Callie didn't want her there. However, as soon as Arizona saw Callie heave slightly she bounded straight in.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she came to the side of the bed

Callie just heaved a little more as if she was trying to keep herself from being sick.

Arizona quickly removed the oxygen mask from her face and grabbed a plastic bowl from the side and put it in front of her just as Callie threw up.

"Ergh" Callie moaned in pain and disgust as a further wave of nausea hit her

"Its okay, just get it out" Arizona soothed softly as she held the bowl and held her hair back

Once Callie was satisfied that she had thrown up everything she could she laid back against her pillows. Arizona passed the bowl to the nurse before grabbing some wet wipes from the side and cleaning Callie's face.

"You're hot… you have a high temperature" Arizona noted "Page Dr Altman please" Arizona instructed the nurse who was discarding the bowl of puke

"I'm sorry that I threw up" Callie muttered

"Don't be sorry. You're not well, it happens" Arizona said gently

"Could you help me to clean my teeth please?" Callie asked

"Of course" Arizona smiled

She grabbed the plastic toothbrush from the side and discarded it from its new wrapper and placed some toothpaste on it. She carefully cleaned Callie's teeth and then gave her a quick sip of mouthwash to help discard the taste of puke that she had lingering.

"Is that better?" Arizona asked

Callie just nodded "Thanks"

"Do you want me to leave again?" Arizona asked hoping to God that Callie wouldn't say yes.

Before Callie did have a chance to answer, Teddy came through the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Her temperature is 103.2 and rising. She just threw up. I'm concerned about post op infection" Arizona said quickly

"Okay, let's start her on an antibiotic drip and let's get a cooling pad on her" Teddy instructed whilst writing in her chart

"No, I'm cold" Callie moaned with her eyes shut

"You're cold because you have a fever. We need to get your temperature down Calliope" Arizona said softly

"Page me in 20 minutes if we have no change" Teddy said before excusing herself

"Arizona, I don't feel good" Callie whispered

"I know you don't but we're going to get you better" Arizona promised taking a damp wash cloth to her forehead.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" Callie asked sheepishly with her eyes still closed

"Of course I will" Arizona smiled as she placed the oxygen mask back over Callie's face.

Arizona sat in the chair next to Callie and let her sleep off her fever. However, it was only a few minutes before she was back on her feet holding the bowl in front of a hurling Callie.

"It hurts" Callie moaned weakly as she lifted her head from the bowl

"Well you're pulling at your incisions. Once these antibiotics are in your system then you'll start feeling better" Arizona promised as she wiped damp sweat from her forehead

"You shouldn't have to see me like this" Callie muttered embarrassed

"Erm, you do remember that you actually threw up on me when Derek told you that you would need to present right?" Arizona questioned trying to lighten the mood

Callie softly smiled at the memory

"And, I have seen you head to toe covered in chicken pox and I was the one that applied the calamine lotion between your butt cheeks" Arizona continued

Callie stifled a giggle that was threatening to escape her dry lips

"And the time when I stripped you butt naked and tied you to…."

"Okay Arizona, I get it" Callie quickly interrupted sensing her nurse smiling at Arizona's trip down memory lane.

"Look, you're mad at me right now and I get that. You stood in front of me and a maniac with a gun. You got shot and almost died saving my life. I get that you're angry and upset. But I'm here okay and I'm not going anywhere. Whether you let me stay with you and help you through this and comfort you or if you make me stand outside the door. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Arizona said kissing her cheek.

Callie looked serious as she absorbed Arizona's words. She was tired and in pain. She didn't have the strength to talk with Arizona now, just having her there was enough. She slowly closed her eyes as Arizona moved her hair back from her face.

"I'm not mad at you. I love you" Callie whispered somewhere between lucid and unconsciousness

Arizona just smiled as she watched Callie drift into a peaceful slumber.

As Callie slept Arizona constantly checked her monitors and lines to make sure everything was okay. Her temperature was coming down which Arizona was pleased about. As Arizona gently placed a damp wash cloth on Callie's forehead, she was interrupted by the sound of a light knocking on the ICU glass door. She looked up and was shocked to see her parents standing there. She quickly made her way outside.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Arizona questioned

"We saw what happened on the news and when we couldn't get hold of you we panicked" Kathy Robbins said

"I'm sorry, I should have called you" Arizona sighed

"It's okay darling, we got hold of one of the hospital personnel and they told us that you were fine but poor Calliope was badly injured" Kathy said softly

"We knew that you would be a mess kid so we drove out early this morning" Daniel Robbins smiled

"Thank you" Arizona said breaking down and embracing her parents for the first time.

"How is Callie doing?" Daniel asked once they pulled back

"Not good. The bullets pretty much damaged every one of her main organs. She's going to need a further heart surgery some time next week. She's on dialysis for her left kidney and now she's developed a post op infection"

"Have the two of you worked things out?" Kathy asked sensitively

"No. She won't listen to me. I told her that I would have children with her but she's hell bent on not believing me…"

"Wait! You told her that you would have children?" Kathy questioned shocked

"Mom, she saved my life, she stood in front of a gun for me."

"And that was very heroic but you don't have to have children with her to pay her back. Your entire life Arizona you have been adamant that you didn't want children. You can't start a family with somebody just because you feel that you owe them" Kathy said

Arizona was about to respond when she noticed Callie waking through the window.

"Hold on, I need to check on her" Arizona said before sliding the door open and heading back inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" Arizona asked

"Tired. Sore. Miserable. Mad." Callie grunted

"Well your fever has come down slightly" Arizona smiled

"Great" Callie said with no enthusiasm.

"Did you want me to call your parents and tell them what's happened? They would want to be here"

"No, they have gone on safari. They won't be home for three weeks" Callie said

"Well I'm sure there is some way of contacting them…"

"No, I don't want them here. I don't want anybody here. I can get through this on my own" Callie said firmly leaving Arizona a little unsure of where she stood in that sentence.

Knock. Knock.

"Can I come in?" Kathy asked as she opened the door.

"Sure. She's getting pretty tired again though so you need to make it quick" Arizona said sensing Callie wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Calliope, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?" Kathy asked as she leaned down and kissed Callie on the cheek.

Callie liked the Robbins family, she had met them on a few occasions but she really wasn't in the mood for them now.

"I feel okay" Callie weakly smiled

"It's a total disgrace what happened in that hospital. How did they let one old man destroy so many lives?" Kathy ranted

"Mom, please now isn't the time" Arizona said

After a few seconds of silence Arizona spoke again

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom. Can I get you anything Callie?"

"Water would be good"

"You know that you can only have ice chips now" Arizona said apologetically

"Then why ask me?" Callie snapped with all the energy she could muster

Arizona just softly smiled at her mom before leaving the room.

Kathy just sat next to Callie for a while, sensing the injured doctor wasn't in the mood for small talk. However, after a while she just had to speak

"She'll have children for you" Kathy began causing Callie to close her eyes.

"All her life she never wanted children. We all made our peace with it. My son wanted children; he would have made a great father. And when he died, for a minute I thought Arizona would change her mind and have children to honour her brother but she stayed firm that children wouldn't be in her life. My husband and I resigned ourselves to the fact that we would never be grandparents. But she will do it for you. She missed you like crazy when you broke up a couple of weeks ago. She tried to stay strong but every night she would break down on the phone. She loves you Calliope and she wants to make you happy" Kathy finished

"I don't want children with her…not if she isn't going to be happy. I wanted us to both want the same dream; I believed that we would be together forever and grow old with our family around us. The family that we made together. But I'm not going to do that with her if she's isn't really invested" Callie whispered weakly

"Why did you stand between her and a gunman Calliope?" Kathy questioned

"Because I love her. It would kill me to see Arizona hurt… or unhappy. I won't be responsible for making her unhappy" Callie whispered unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

THIS STORY IS PROVING REALLY DIFFICULT TO WRTE! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BREEZE BUT I'M REALLY STRUGGLING… NOT SURE WHAT I THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER… IF YOU COULD LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS THAT WOULD BE GREAT…..

THANKS FOR READING AND TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW.

J X


	4. Chapter 4

AN: IM SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HATE WHEN I'M ENJOYING A STORY & IT TAKES AGES TO UPDATE (THAT'S ASSUMING ANYBODY IS ENJOYING THIS! LOL)

ANYWAY, HERE IS THE LATEST INSTALLMENT. I HOPE YOU LIKE. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS & MESSAGES – THEY ARE SO NICE.

J X

When Arizona walked back into the room she knew something had been said. Callie had dry tear stains on her face and she was unable to meet her eyes. Even as Arizona fed her the ice chips Callie kept her eyes closed.

"Do you want to talk?" Arizona softly whispered

Callie just shook her head and kept her eyes closed, hoping everybody would just leave her in peace.

Arizona's parents drove back home on the Sunday morning. Arizona convinced them that she was fine, even though Callie was barely speaking to her. They both said goodbye to Callie and wished her well in her recovery, promising to come and visit once Callie was a little stronger.

Arizona remained at her side, helping her and comforting her at every opportunity she got. They were communicating with each other but not actually speaking about anything significant. Callie knew that she needed to have 'the talk' with Arizona, but selfishly she just wanted Arizona to be with her now.

When Monday morning came they were making plans to transport Callie back to Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital. Derek and Karev had been transported and now they needed to get Callie back.

"I want to stay here" Callie muttered to Arizona

"Calliope, you need to be in the best possible care and that's with Teddy back at our hospital" Arizona reassured her squeezing her hand as they wheeled her through the halls of Seattle Pres before loading her into the waiting ambulance.

"Once I get back there, maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with me" Callie said trying to sound as strong as possible

Arizona was shocked. She thought Callie needed her.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't doing either of us any good. We're torturing ourselves" Callie tried to explain.

"What do I need to do to convince you that I love you? That I want to spend my life with you? Have children with you and build a family? Do you want me to go and get myself shot to prove my love for you?" Arizona ranted angrily causing the EMT in the back of the ambulance to become a little uncomfortable.

Callie just stared at her blankets as Arizona got mad at her.

"If you don't want me with you then that's fine! I have a PEDS floor to run anyway. I've only spent the last three days tending to your every need, making sure you're comfortable. You want to do this without me then go right ahead. The ICU is a lonely place Calliope" Arizona finished

Once the ambulance pulled up at the hospital Teddy, Webber and Bailey were all waiting for her.

"Welcome back Torres" Webber smiled

"How are you feeling?" Teddy asked as she put the stethoscope to her chest

Arizona just jumped down from the ambulance and walked away.

"Dr Robbins, are you not coming to the ICU with us?" Bailey called out

"I have work to do" Arizona replied without turning around.

Callie just swallowed the lump in her throat as the three attending's looked at her.

"Let's get you inside, before you become hypothermic again" Teddy said breaking the silence

Once Callie was settled in the ICU she did feel incredibly lonely and scared. She desperately wanted to ask the nurse to page Arizona but deep down she knew that she needed to face this alone. It would have helped if she at least had one of her friends with her but they were all busy in meetings and tending to their patients that had been brought back to the hospital.

Callie drifted in and out of sleep but was irritated by a pain she had in the middle of her chest. She looked at the clock on the wall and realised she had only been on her own for 3 hours.

Meanwhile, Arizona was like a bear with a sore head trying to put her PEDS unit back together. She plastered on her best fake smile for the children and their families but inside she was furious. She was so frustrated with Callie and her unreasonable behaviour.

Her thoughts were quickly forgotten as she walked into a room and realised it was the room where Callie had been shot. Where she cut her chest open and saved her life. Arizona felt her breath catch as she replayed the day in her head. How she held a lifeless Callie and they both promised to sacrifice if they had one more chance together. Arizona let her mind wander to how differently things could have gone. How Callie could be laying in a funeral home now instead of the ICU. Arizona knew that she couldn't let Callie push her away any longer. She loved her and she was going to look after her whilst she was sick.

Arizona barged straight into the ICU and confronted Callie.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She blurted out causing Callie to look up and the nurse to look uncomfortable.

"Sorry?" Callie questioned

"It's a simple question Calliope. I just need a yes or a no"

"I'll just be outside if you need me" The nurse said before Callie could answer.

"I'm inclined to take your silence as a no" Arizona pushed

"Of course I still love you" Callie said sadly

"Then why won't you believe me when I tell you that I want children with you? I want to spend my life with you and love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated" Arizona asked

"Because you never wanted children. Now that I'm sick, you're compromising" Callie said rubbing the pain in her chest

"No I'm not. You're right I never wanted children. I didn't think that I was cut out to be a mother. I never had that desire to reproduce but with you I have it. And not because you're sick or because you took bullets for me but because I love you. I want to be with you forever Calliope. You just need to let me prove to you that I love you and I can be the mother of your children… our children" Arizona smiled coming closer to the bed.

"I never want you to be unhappy Arizona" Callie said quietly

"I could never be unhappy with you Calliope. You've made me happier than anybody has ever in my entire life. This is it, this is us for life. If you want to be with me forever of course" Arizona shyly smiled

"Did you just propose?" Callie laughed

"Not yet, but I will. For now I just need to know that you forgive me and you believe me"

"Forgive you for what?" Callie said wincing as a pain shot through her again

"For being an idiot and not just telling you my fears weeks ago when the children subject came up. I wanted kids with you then Callie, I just didn't process it properly. And the two weeks apart from you were just horrific. I actually cried into my cereal" Arizona admitted causing Callie to laugh and comment.

"That's pathetic"

"Are we good?" Arizona asked after a few seconds of silence

"Yes, we're good. I love you so much" Callie smiled as Arizona leaned down and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled back Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's.

"Arizona, I have a pain in my chest" Callie admitted getting concerned at the dull ache.

"What kind of pain? Have you informed Teddy?" Arizona asked slightly panicked

"It's a dull ache that keeps shooting through me. I've had it since we came here this morning" Callie said

Arizona went straight to the phone on the wall and dialled Teddy's pager, asking her to come immediately.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Arizona asked

"I thought it would pass I guess. What do you think it is?" Callie asked concerned

"I'm sure that it will be fine" Arizona softly smiled coming to sit back on the bed and bring Callie in for another kiss.

"Hey, what do we have?" Teddy asked coming into the room with Christina in tow

Arizona pulled apart from Callie and stood from the bed

"Are you two back together?" Christina asked

"Very professional Dr Yang" Teddy scolded

"Yes we are" Callie smiled from the bed before wincing again

"You didn't page me to tell me that, did you?" Teddy asked

"No of course not. Calliope has a pain in her chest. A constant dull ache that shoots through her every few minutes" Arizona said with concern evident in her eyes.

Teddy made her way to Callie and did a quick examination.

"Okay, Dr Yang, lets get a scan and we'll see what's happening" Teddy said

"Can you hear anything?" Arizona asked

"I'd prefer for us to work from the scans Arizona. I'm sure everything is fine" Teddy smiled trying to reassure her friend.

"Okay, so the scans show that the she needs a coronary bypass graft and we need to go in this afternoon" Teddy said 45 minutes later after Callie had been scanned and thoroughly examined

"Oh God, I thought that you would be just going in this week to stabilize her irregular heart rhythm?" Arizona questioned

"Well I can do that when we do the bypass surgery Arizona. Her arteries are narrowing and I need to find out why. You're going to be fine Callie." Teddy smiled trying to reassure the ortho surgeon

Callie just nervously nodded.

Arizona couldn't believe that she had just made things right with Callie and now here they were facing another life threatening surgery.

"I'll give the two of you some time. Yang will be back in about 30 minutes to get you prepped Callie" Teddy smiled before leaving.

"Hey, you don't need to worry Arizona. I'm coming back okay" Callie told her

"I just don't want you to have another heart surgery that's all."

"I'm not going to go and die on you when I only just got you back." Callie smiled and reached for her hand

"You're amazing" Arizona smiled as she drew Callie in for a further kiss.

They spent the 30 minutes kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other.

"I'm sorry to break up this love fest but I need to get you prepped" Christina said walking into the room

"How's Owen?" Callie asked her as Yang checked her over

"He's doing well. His shoulder is a little sore and he's not a very happy patient but his physio said that he should be back to work within three weeks" Christina informed her roommates.

Once Christina was done she informed Callie that the nurse would be round to clean her with the antiseptic soap before they took her to the OR.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're back together. I couldn't take anymore of Callie crying into her Cheerios"

Arizona broke out into a huge grin

"You cried into your cereal?"

When Callie just smiled Arizona informed her that she too was pathetic.

When the nurse came into the room with her soap and supplies Arizona insisted that it would be her washing Callie and she didn't need any help.

"Arizona, you don't need to do this" Callie told her

"You would prefer to have the pretty nurse do it?" Arizona asked raising her eyebrow

"I didn't notice if she was pretty or not" Callie replied with a smirk

Arizona moved the covers down and undid Callie's gown and winced at the state of her girlfriend's chest. Her scars were pretty horrific and the bruising surrounding the area showed how hurt Callie really was.

"I can't wait to get all these tubes gone" Callie said

"Well you'll have them a little longer after today's surgery" Arizona told her as she carefully moved around them to 'clean' her girlfriend.

"This soap smells bad" Callie whined

"I like it. It's much better than the stuff you use at home" Arizona joked

Once Callie's skin was clean Teddy and Christina came to take Callie to the OR.

"Teddy, I know that you don't usually do this but can Arizona come into the OR until you put me out?" Callie asked the cardio surgeon

Teddy hesitated

"Please Teddy, I need her face to be the last face I see before you put me under" Callie continued and Arizona could see how terrified her girlfriend really was.

Teddy just nodded understanding Callie's need for her to be there.

When they got to the OR, Arizona could sense Callie becoming more and more nervous.

"You need to keep calm sweetheart. Teddy is the best okay" Arizona smiled as she stood by Callie's head as the nurses worked

"I'm a little bit scared" Callie finally admitted as her arms were secured to the table.

"You have no reason to be scared okay. You have Teddy working on you and I'll be just outside the entire time. And then when you wake up I'll be right there okay. I'll be by your side every step of the way"

"I love you" Callie simply stated

"When they say that you're ready to come home, how do you feel about us moving in together?" Arizona asked

"Really?" Callie smiled "Are you going to move in with me and Christina or shall I come to yours?"

"Well I think that until you're a little stronger I should come and stay at yours but I think we need to start looking at houses to buy together" Arizona smiled

"A house? Isn't that a little big?"

"Calliope, we're going to need a big house when we have our family. I want us to buy a family house. It will be the first step in starting our family"

"You really mean all of this don't you? I can see in your eyes that you are genuinely excited" Callie said trying to hold her tears from over spilling.

"Of course I mean it. I can see our children running around, two that look like me and two that are beautiful just like you. Of course, the two that look like you will melt my heart and I'll give into every thing they ask for" Arizona smiled picturing the scene in her head.

"Okay Dr Torres, it's time to put you out" The anaesthesiologist said once she had began the fluid into the IV on her neck.

"I'll see you when I wake up" Callie said to Arizona

Arizona leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Stay strong okay and just think about our future. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Okay Dr Torres, I need you to count back from 10 for me"

Callie began counting as the mask was placed over her face. She held eye contact with Arizona.

Arizona felt tears springing to her eyes as Callie's eyes grew heavy and the sedative took over.

"Okay, she's out" A nurse informed the room

"Okay, Arizona. I'll come and find you once we're done" Teddy said

"Take care of her Teddy" Arizona instructed before kissing Callie on the head and leaving the OR.

Once Arizona was in the hallway outside she leaned back against the wall and the let the tears flow. She had been holding them in whilst she was around Callie, she needed to be strong for her. She needed to be that 'good man in a storm' that she had preached about.

Arizona found herself walking at a quick pace, needing to find that place where she could seek solace. She quietly entered the chapel, not a place she had been known to go, except when Calliope was in there, and sat on the middle pew. She never had that much reason to speak to God, (other than when she had screamed his name when Callie was in between her legs) it wasn't that she didn't believe, she just never found that it affected her. However, since she had begun dating Callie, she found that God and religion was much more present in her life. The cross above Callie's bed, the bible on the nightstand, the mumbled prayers that Callie spat out when Arizona was driving and the emotional prayer that Callie had asked her to join in right before they took her to surgery.

"Hi God, it's Arizona…Robbins. I know that we don't speak often but I'm here now, asking you, begging you to keep Calliope safe. I love her more than I can describe and I need for you get her through this so she can come back to me. I promise that I'll always keep her safe and love her unconditionally. You already took my brother and I don't think it's fair if you take two people that I love. By the way if you see Danny anytime soon can you tell him that I love him and that I miss him everyday?

Danny would love Calliope, I can see the two of them now ganging up on me and him telling her all my embarrassing childhood secrets.

Callie is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I know that I can't live without her. Please God, just let me keep her, I need her more than you do…" Arizona had tears streaming down her eyes hoping that God or Danny would somehow make her prayers come true.

OKAY THAT'S THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER… I HOPE TO UPDATE THIS SOONER RATHER LATER WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER… I'M HOPEFULLY WORKING ON SOME MORE CALLIE / ARIZONA HAPPY TIMES COMING…

AS ALWAYS YOUR COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND VALUED.

THANKS

J X


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona stayed in the chapel for about an hour, she felt comfortable and closer to Callie in there. However, as much as she dreaded it, she knew that she needed to check on the surgery. Chief Webber had closed the gallery so nobody could observe Callie's operation.

As Arizona walked to the OR area she was stopped by Bailey.

"I just checked in and everything is going fine so leave them to it" She told Arizona firmly

"How much longer will they be? Is Callie stable?" Arizona asked as she ran her fingers through her hair

"She's stable but on bypass. Teddy should be done in about an hour and then you can have her back. Just stay calm" Bailey nodded

"Thanks Miranda"

Arizona made her way to the nurse's station where she stood tapping her fingers nervously. She needed to keep herself busy but her mind couldn't concentrate. The nurses were all sombre about losing so many friends, so she couldn't even strike up random conversation.

"Dr Robbins?"

Arizona spun around at the sound of her name and was faced with Addison Montgomery, Callie's best friend.

"Addison, hi, how are you?" Arizona smiled

"Not bad considering I got a phone call in the middle of the day to tell me my ex husband and my best friend have both been shot" Addison replied dryly

"Have you seen Derek?" Arizona questioned

"Yeah, I just came from his room with Mark. We couldn't get close. Meredith was over-hogging him" She smiled before turning serious again "How's Callie? Mark said they took her back to surgery. Is there any news yet?"

"Bailey just came out and said that she was stable but still on bypass. Teddy is fantastic, she's in good hands" Arizona said as confidently as she could.

"I cannot believe that this has happened" Addison said more to herself than Arizona

"Addison in the next few months once Calliope is better we'll be coming to LA to begin fertility treatments" Arizona said casually leaving Addison a little stunned

"Oh, you worked it out then?" She stuttered

"Yes, we're going to have children. I want to have them as soon as possible"

"Arizona, Callie won't be able to carry children whist she is recovering from this. Callie is going to need a long recovery period. Throwing children into the mix so soon may not be the best idea" Addison told the PEDS surgeon

"Well then I'll carry the first baby. Can we still use Callie's eggs?"

"Yes of course, but Arizona do you want to put Callie through all of this so soon? Callie is going to need a lot of care and help. She's going to need your undivided attention" Addison said gently

"I just want her to know that I definitely want to do this" Arizona said feeling her eyes welling up again.

"Callie knows that you love her and for the next 12 months that will be enough. You guys are going to have a tough road ahead of you Arizona, she will need you to stick by her" Addison said forcefully hoping that her words stuck with Arizona. Addison knew that Callie couldn't handle somebody else leaving her, especially when she was so ill.

"I'll be by her side every step of the way Addison"

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick your arse" Addison smiled

"Ladies, any news on Torres?" Mark asked interrupting the conversation.

Arizona just shook her head and gave him a weak smile. The three of them hung around outside of the OR waiting for news. 45 minutes later they all jumped up when the doors opened and Teddy, Christina and a nurse pushed Callie's gurney through. Arizona was the first to get to Callie, she quickly went to the gurney and kissed Callie's cheek. Callie looked paler than Arizona had ever seen her. She still had the surgical cap covering her hair and tape covering her eye lids, the NG tube coming from her nose as well as the vent tube that was connected to an oxygen pump that Christina was pumping.

"I'm right here Calliope" Arizona whispered into her ear

"How did she do?" Mark asked as Arizona was too busy studying Callie's face as the gurney was pushed along.

"Everything went well. We'll keep her intubated until she regains consciousness but everything looks good. We need to get her back to the ICU. You can sit with her in a bit" Teddy told them

Mark put his arms around Arizona

"I told you Torres was a fighter" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like we're going to be kicked out of another room from an overbearing girlfriend Mark" Addison joked causing Arizona to smile.

"Callie will want her friends" Arizona said before excusing herself and breaking into a quick walk to the ICU.

Arizona knew it was rude to leave Addison and Mark 'high and dry' but she needed to be with Callie.

...

As Arizona sat next to Callie watching the ventilator breath for her she felt like she was in a nightmare that was never ending. She just wanted all of this to go away. For Callie to wake up, be healthy, take Arizona on vacation and then come back and knock out their beautiful children. However, she knew their reality would be much different.

She hadn't really thought about Callie's recovery until Addison had brought it up. She was so focused on the present time and convincing Callie that she really did want children. Callie was going to face a tough road ahead of her. Not to mention how the rest of Torres clan would react when they found out that Callie had been fighting for her life whilst they were on holiday with elephants and tigers!

"You should take a break" Teddy said as she came into the ICU to check over Callie before she left for the evening.

"I can't leave her. She threw me out before when she woke up and I wasn't there" Arizona smiled

"Arizona you have been sitting with her for 4 days straight. You need to rest yourself at some point"

"I will, just as soon as Calliope is out of the woods"

"Well, everything is looking good. There isn't any reason that she shouldn't be waking up soon" Teddy smiled as she jotted down in the chart

Arizona just breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up Callie's left hand.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with one drink at Joe's?" Teddy smiled

"Not tonight. Have fun though" Arizona smiled

"I'll see you in the morning. Try and get some rest" Teddy instructed before leaving the dimly lit room.

Arizona sat back in her chair as she continued to hold Callie's hand. She closed her eyes and felt herself relax for the first time in days. Arizona was still sleeping soundly two hours later when she felt something squeeze at her hand, she quickly jerked away to see Callie awake and watching her.

"Hey, you're awake" Arizona smiled as she stood up, kissed Callie on the forehead and glanced at her monitors before commenting "Everything is looking good"

Callie closed her eyes again before opening them to give Arizona a pleading look.

"You want the tube out huh?" Arizona questioned looking into Callie's desperate eyes "Calliope, I'm a visitor, not a doctor right now so I can't take it out"

Callie gently squeezed her hand hoping to get on Arizona's soft side.

"Callie, I'm not taking it out but I will find a doctor that will" Arizona smiled, but before she could move she was interrupted

"I'll take it out"

Arizona and Callie both looked to see Addison standing in the doorway smiling

"You're not exactly authorised either Addison" Arizona told her

"Bullshit! My best friend wants her vent out then I'm going do it" Addison smiled at Callie before quickly checking her monitors and breathing.

"You know the drill Cal. On the count of three okay" Addison said as Callie gently nodded

Once Addison had removed the tube, Arizona got her oxygen mask in place and soothed Callie as she stabilized her breathing.

"Feel good?" Addison asked

"I…don't know…about good" Callie whispered breathlessly "What are you doing here?"

"Jesus, that's nice!" Addison smirked "When you get a message that your best friend got shot then you tend to drop everything"

"You…heard about Karev then?" Callie joked before coughing

"Funny even on morphine" Addison replied as she signed off on Callie's chart "Seriously Cal, how are you feeling?"

Callie was just about to answer when she realised that she hadn't spoken to Arizona yet. She pulled down her oxygen mask as Arizona tried to stop her

"Hi…" She smiled

"Hey" Arizona smiled back

"I missed you"

"I've been here the whole time" Arizona told her as she leaned down and kissed Callie.

"Just great" Addison muttered to herself "Yeah, I'm just fine thanks Addison, thanks so much for flying in to check on me…." Addison said sarcastically to herself until Callie interrupted her

"Do you mind? We're having a moment here" Callie joked

"It's okay Calliope, I told Addison that I would share you equally" Arizona told her as she sat on Callie's bed

"But I don't want to be shared equally" Callie said sounding a little weak "I want to shut that door, close the blinds and do dirty stuff to you"

"Calliope!" Arizona scolded, feeling herself go red due to Addison's presence "You just woke up from open heart surgery"

"I expect nothing less Arizona. Honestly it's fine" Addison smiled "It's getting late, I should go and get checked into the Archfield. Is there anything I can get either of you before I go?"

"Could you maybe remove this NG tube from my nose? You've already broken the rules by removing the vent" Callie smiled as she touched the tube in her nostril.

"No we're fine thanks Addison" Arizona smiled overruling Callie's request.

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning. You had everybody pretty worried Cal. Don't ever nearly die again" Addison said as leaned down and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thanks for being here Addison" Callie softly smiled

Addison said goodbye to Arizona and left the couple alone.

"So, where do we stand on those dirty things that I want to do to you?" Callie asked with a small smile forming underneath her oxygen mask

"You've just woken up from major life saving surgery on your heart! You need to rest" Arizona told her

"I just want to be with you" Callie said as exhaustion overtook her body

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Not ever. I'll be here when you wake up. Just go to sleep okay" Arizona said seriously seeing how drained Callie was

"Can you cuddle with me?" Callie asked quietly as she fought to keep her eyes open

"You know that I can't get on the bed with you tonight, but I'm right here. You need to be comfortable and with the tubes and wires, I just can't get in there with you" Arizona told her softly

"But…"

"No buts Callie, just close your eyes and relax" Arizona said as she stroked Callie's hair out of her face and watched as her eyes continued to close and then flutter open "I'm right here okay. I'm not leaving. Go to sleep and then in the morning we can see about that cuddle" Arizona smiled as she saw Callie was finally asleep.

Arizona sat back down in her seat and let her own eyes close. Sleeping in a chair obviously didn't provide great comfort but she wasn't about to abandon Callie for an on-call room.

"No! No! Just leave us alone! Arizona…get out… you need to get out… he's going to hurt you"

"Callie! Callie, wake up" Arizona said firmly trying to pull Callie from her nightmare.

They had both been asleep for quite a few hours when Arizona was woken from Callie's desperate cries. She quickly got up and tried to console her girlfriend.

"Calliope, it's okay, come on wake up" Arizona said taking Callie's face in her hands and stroking it.

Callie woke up startled and panicked, she quickly pushed Arizona away.

"Get off of me! Please don't shoot" Callie cried

"Calliope, it's me sweetheart" Arizona said as she turned on the bedside lamp.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered through tears

"Yes baby, I'm right here" Arizona said as she embraced her trembling girlfriend.

Callie cried into Arizona's shoulder as the older surgeon comforted and reassured her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Arizona whispered softly which caused Callie to look up quickly

"You need to get out Arizona. He's here. He's going to hurt you. You can't be here" Callie said desperately

"Baby, he isn't here. It's over, once you're better we can put this behind us"

"No! Arizona he's here. I know that he's here and he's going to know that I lied and he's going to kill you. I can't lose you Arizona. Please, go home so he can't get you" Callie rambled desperately

"Callie, you need to listen to me. He's dead. He killed himself. He isn't here. He can't get to us now. He's gone" Arizona told her firmly

"It's a lie! It's a cover up, he's in the hall. I know it Arizona. Nobody saw it. The police are lying"

"He killed himself in front of Webber. He's definitely dead. I promise you" Arizona said looking into Callie's scared, unsure eyes "Have I ever lied to you Calliope?"

Callie just shook her head as Arizona took her into a comforting embrace.

"I'm a mess" Callie muttered "You're never going to find me attractive ever again"

"What are you talking about?"

"I threw up all over you and now I'm sobbing and sweating over a nightmare… not to mention the scars I'm going to have"

"Calliope, look at me" Arizona said as she lifted Callie's chin to meet her eyes "You are beautiful…"

"Yeah right…" Callie scoffed interrupting Arizona

"Let me finish please…. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on… including the poster I have of Cindy Crawford" Arizona said raising her eyebrow at Callie before continuing "I love you with every fibre of my being and I hate myself for seeing you laying here sick. I should have intervened in that room Calliope, I should have spoken up. It shouldn't have been you that was shot. I was a coward and I didn't protect you. I'm ashamed of myself" Arizona said as she felt tears running down her face

"Arizona, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You protected that little girl. If anything had happened to you, I would have killed myself. I couldn't bare to see you hurt" Callie said wiping Arizona's tears away

"He shot you in front of me and I didn't even react! Jesus Callie, how can you even look at me? You're the most precious thing in my life and he almost took you away from me, right in front of my eyes. I'm a coward and I don't deserve you. And now when you're sick and upset you're apologizing to me and asking how I can find you attractive. I find you miraculous and every time I look at you I fall in love a little bit more. And I didn't even think that was possible because I already love you so freaking much. And I'm so sorry that I didn't stand up and protect you the way I should have and if you throwing up on me makes you feel bad just think about what I did and it pales in comparison"

"Arizona, you saved my life. You stepped up and saved my life. You operated on me with no equipment, you kept me alive. You have nothing to be ashamed of, I would do it all again Arizona. I would have happily died as long as you were safe. You're my entire world Arizona Robbins and if anything happened to you, it would destroy me".

Arizona melted at Callie's words. She had feared that when the Ortho surgeon woke up she would resent her just a bit and never look at her the same way. However, Callie had just put all those fears to rest with her soft, gentle, kind words.

"Arizona?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think that we could have that cuddle now?" Callie asked shyly

Arizona just laughed.

"Was this whole nightmare episode just a lie to lure me into your bed?" Arizona joked

"If that's what it takes…."

Arizona moved around to the right side of Callie's bed, where she didn't have so many tubes coming from her and slipped in next to her. She carefully moved Callie so that her head was resting on Arizona's shoulder.

"Do you not want to undress? You'd be much more comfortable in just your underwear. Especially if it's that matching red lace thong set that you have…" Callie smiled looking up at Arizona who was rolling her eyes at Callie's flirty behaviour.

"You couldn't handle me in that right now. All the hard work Teddy has done would come undone in one glance and you'd be right back in the OR" Arizona teased

"I could handle it. I'm imagining it right now" Callie mused

Arizona decided not to encourage Callie's behaviour so just left her alone with her thoughts.

"Are you comfortable?" Arizona asked Callie after a couple of minute's silence.

"This is the most comfortable I have been in two weeks" Callie smiled to herself contently

Arizona just smiled, the position wasn't that comfortable for her but she was holding Callie in her arms again and that's what mattered. As Arizona held Callie and gently kissed the top of her head she noticed Callie's breathing change and her body relax a little further into her. Arizona looked down and smiled as she saw Callie had drifted back into a peaceful slumbe

...

AN: Apologies for taking so long to update this. I've been crazy busy and there have been so many good fics out there that I have been reading, it's just kind of thrown me off. But I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story now…and hopefully will have some more parts up next week.

Thanks again for reading and your comments are kindly appreciated.

Janice xx


End file.
